Severus is Shocked
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Severus is asked to do something he'd really rather not. Then he witnesses something amazing. And Minnie and ARista always knew it was true.ADMM. Sucky summary but hopefully the story isn't.
1. Chapter 1

_**This came to me after reading some things on the ADMM boards and I wanted to try my own twist. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_I own nothing....sadly_

_Ps. This is set in 1984 just after the first fall of Voldemort!  
_

_Severus' Shock_

**Chapter 1: Watching Minerva**

Potions Master Severus Snape looked at his employer as if he'd grown another head on his shoulder. The mere thought at what he was being asked to do was ……well it was insane to say the least!

"Headmaster…Albus surely there is someone else to do this," Severus practically pleaded as he hovered over a cauldron.

"Severus there is no one capable in the castle to do this. You, Minerva, and I are the only professors in the castle this summer. Everyone else is still taking advantage of Voldemort being gone and vacationing with their families," Albus replied, "And besides that it won't be but for a few hours."

"Albus that's not the point…I…wait why only a few hours if you're going to be gone till tonight?" Severus asked looking up.

"Arista is coming today at tea time. She had agreed to keep Minerva company for me and she'll be here after her appointment so you really only have to entertain Minerva for a few hours…four at the most," Albus twinkled brightly at his young employee.

Severus' mind reeled with a hundred ways this could go wrong but in the end could not refuse Albus. Albus had given him a second chance at life after all.

"All right Albus I'll do it. But you swear it's only for a few hours," Severus sighed putting a stasis charm on his potion.

"Four at the most. Now I really must be going and thank you Severus this means a lot," Albus beamed as he quickly left the dungeon.

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair as he came up from the dungeons and made his way up to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello? Minerva!" Severus called cautiously entering the headmaster's private chambers.

"Severus? What on earth are you doing up here?" Minerva asked coming out of the bedroom dressed in a soft blue dress that really showed off her extremely large stomach.

"Albus asked that I…entertain you till your niece arrived," Severus said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Entertain me?" Minerva blinked, "That's kind but I do not think you could do anything to entertain me."

Severus sighed. "Is there anything I could get for you then since it is lunch time?"

"I'd like a BLT but all the elves are gone today," Minerva said plopping herself down on the large red couch.

"You eat that awful muggle sandwich?" Severus blinked looking at his former professor oddly.

"Severus just make yourself useful and make it. Stop staring at me," Minerva snapped.

"Hormones or not you really should show more decorum for being the deputy of Hogwarts," Severus quipped as he walked into a nearby door that held the kitchen.

Most all the Professors' chambers were set up like little apartments with everything from a bathroom to a fully stocked kitchen.

Severus came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with the sandwich. "Here."

"I'm not eating this," Minerva said and scrunched up her nose.

"What? Why not?" Severus blinked looking at the sandwich.

"The lettuce is brown," she said simply.

Severus sighed and went back into the kitchen as Minerva settled to read a book. He returned minutes later with a new sandwich.

"All right here no brown lettuce," he said holding the plate out to her.

"The bacon isn't crisp," she replied before returning to her book.

Severus was about to retort but thought better of it and went back into the kitchen.

He came in and out several more times each time Minerva finding something else wrong with the sandwich.

The tomatoes were too runny, the bread not toasted, the bread wheat, and a lot of other things. But at last he had it right and Minerva happily ate her sandwich.

He sighed and slumped in a chair rubbing his eyes.

"Merlin it's no wonder Albus is so insane the way you are," Severus sighed.

"Excuse me?" Minerva snapped as she put her empty plate on the coffee table.

"You are the hardest woman in the world to please. You're standards are out of this world," Severus exclaimed, "I'm surprised he even satisfied you enough to get you pregnant!"

Minerva's mouth was hanging open in shock. All thought of retaliation and biting comments having left her head as she processed his words. She then promptly burst into tears and after a few struggling minutes waddled into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing is mine!

**Well we left off with**.........

Minerva's mouth was hanging open in shock. All thought of retaliation and biting comments having left her head as she processed his words. She then promptly burst into tears and after a few struggling minutes waddled into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Ch2: Oh Shit!  
**

Severus stood with his head against the door listening to his former professor cry her eyes out. After he thought about his words he felt really horrible about it and knew Albus was going to kill him for getting her so upset.

"Minerva!"

No answer.

"Professor McGonagall," he tried again.

"What is it?" she choked from behind the door.

"Professor I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it…that's just the way I am. The snarky greasy Potions bat," Severus said hoping making fun of himself would lighten the mood.

"But you're right I am hard to please," she sobbed.

"That's probably why the students always try harder and do better in your class," Severus replied.

"And why they hate me?"

"They don't hate you Minerva. Even some of the Slytherins prefer you over me. You're a great teacher and I'm sure Albus would say you're an excellent wife," he replied.

"Really?" she asked opening the door a crack.

"Well I don't know but …yes. You should see the way he looks at you…i-it's sickening," Severus said.

Minerva laughed and opened the door more before doubling over in pain.

"Minerva…"

He put a hand on her arm and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the puddle pooled around her feet.

"Oh shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Now we get to the fun stuff....poor Severus ;)**

**Last chapter.........  
**

He put a hand on her arm and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the puddle pooled around her feet.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Ch3: Shocking Births  
**

After getting Minerva into bed he began pacing frantically.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

"Well guess what it is!" Minerva said through clenched teeth as a contraction rippled through her body.

"Couldn't you have waited till later to do this!?" he said panicked.

"Ask this thing inside me!" she screeched writhing in agony.

* * *

"Hello! Aunt Minerva! It's Arista!"

"And Minnie!" two girls shouted entering the sitting room of Albus' private quarters.

The oldest was an absolutely stunning woman of twenty-six with dark auburn curls that went to her middle back and were currently pulled back with a bandanna. Her eyes were a mesmerizing dark blue and her skin was perfectly tan. She was dressed in a dark green strapless top and designer jean with black heels.

Holding her hand was a little girl of five with black curls in pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a white and green halter top dress and white sandals.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Merlin praised I'm saved!" Severus sighed and rushed out of the bedroom leaving Minerva writhing in the sheets in pain.

"Severus what on earth are you doing in there?" the woman blinked as Severus came running out of the bedroom.

"Arista! Albuswantedmeto watch Minerva… …sandwich not right … yelled…..sobbing…she's in labor …..I'mlost need a vacation!!!" he shouted incoherently.

Arista blinked confused but Minerva's anguished screams from the other room told her the bulk of what she needed to know.

"Oh gods Severus. All right just calm down now," Arista said in a soothing voice, "Go into Uncle Albus' office and write a note to him telling what's happened but not to worry. Then please take a calming draught and keep an eye on Minnie for me."

Severus could only nod as Arista picked up a black bag she had sat in a chair and walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Bloody freaking hell!" Minerva shouted as another contraction ripped through her.

"And good afternoon to you too Aunt Minerva," the woman laughed as she sat her bag down on the vanity and opened it.

"Arista? Thank Merlin I was thinking Severus was going to deliver the baby," Minerva sighed as the contraction passed.

"Well my Doctor's appointment ended sooner than expected," Arista smiled as she drew a liquid through an injection needle.

"What is that?" Minerva asked eyeing the liquid.

"I assume you do not wish to scream in agony the entirety of the beginning birth process," Arista said making sure the volume was just right.

"I-it won't hurt the baby right?" Minerva asked panting heavily.

"Not the amount I'm giving you," Arista shook her head, "this will only stem off the pain for about an hour because I'm not giving you much."

Minerva nodded and turned over as Arista inserted the needle right into the professor's spine. The witch felt an immediate wash of relief and sighed.

"Thank you Arista."

"Don't mention it Aunt Minerva. Just try and get a nap. You're going to need you're strength," Arista smiled as she curled up in a nearby chair. Minerva nodded and soon succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Severus looked up over the book he was reading at the small child. He'd always seen children act absolutely horrid once their parents had left; especially if they were left with a stranger.

But this girl did not do that. She had instead opened her small book bag and taken out crayons and parchment and sat in silence at the coffee table drawing.

"Um…do you need anything?" he asked tentatively not believing she was this easy to watch.

The girl turned around and seemed to access him before smiling brightly.

"Could you fix me some hot chocolate and a chopped up apple?" she asked sweetly.

"Okay," he nodded and disappeared into the kitchen praying she was not like her great-aunt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva woke up after an hour with the pain back full force. She groaned and moaned as she sat up rubbing her stomach.

Arista got up and sat at the end of the large bed and position Minerva's legs to get a better view.

"My, my Aunt Minerva it seems this little one is in a hurry. You're already fully dilated. You can push as soon as you're ready," Arista replied.

"Then I'm going to now!" Minerva panted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Thank you very much Professor," Minnie replied as she sipped the cocoa and popped a piece of apple in her mouth.

"Uh your welcome…Minnie is it?" Severus nodded sitting back on the couch.

The girl swallowed the apple and nodded.

"Yes sir. Minerva Adella. Mummy named me after Aunt Minerva…well partly. She said Aunt Minerva's name is too long so she shortened it for me," the child answered.

"Right. You know you're very well behaved. I suspected anyone related to Albus and his brother to be rather hyper and unruly," Severus said cautiously.

"Mummy says she will not stand for me to be…un-ruly. She says a lady is always of the utmost decorum and elegance. I should be like the muggle painting the _Mona Lisa_ or Aunt Minerva!" the child exclaimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! Holy Merlin nothing feels like this!! Just kill me!" Minerva cried as she pushed.

"You're being overly dramatic," Arista said lifting her head up to look at her Aunt. Minerva answered her with a glare as she bit down and pushed again.

"All right hold up Tabby. The head's out," Arista said wiping some sweat from her brow.

"I can't hold up!" Minerva cried out.

"Damn it Minerva Anastasia Carmen Rebecca Adella McGonagall Dumbledore! You've got to listen to me and don't push. The cor…." Arista's eyes blinked several times and then continued working.

"What? What!?" Minerva cried panting.

"It appears you have more buns in this oven than Poppy thought," Arista smiled, "This one has the cord of another around her neck. Rather odd really.....It's okay you can push now."

Five minutes later Minerva was rewarded with the cry of her first daughter.

"Here we are mummy. A healthy beautiful baby girl," Arista said holding up the baby after she'd cut off the cord.

Minerva's joy was short lived as she began panting with contractions again.

Arista conjured a bassinet and quickly cleaned the baby putting in it before going back to her spot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus kneeled down by the child and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"You…and Aunt Minerva," the little girl replied holding up the picture for him to see.

Severus was unable to speak. The picture was of him and Minerva sitting down in the great hall.

The two were beside each other laughing over something. Under the table the child had written in squiggly handwriting: _Aunt Minerva and Uncle Severus…friends!_

"You think we're friends?" Severus asked taking the picture. The child shook her head smiling.

"Uncle Albus says they way you two tease each other is a game for you," Minnie answered.

Severus gave a quiet chuckle, "And why did you write Uncle Severus?"

"Because I like you," the girl replied.

She went back to her drawings leaving the Portions Master speechless.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gods!!! Damn it Albus will never touch me again!!" Minerva screeched.

"This one is rather large," Arista said lightly.

"Oh shut it you twit!" Minerva snapped as she pushed down again.

Arista was finally able to get the other shoulder out and the baby finally came.

"Ha, it's a boy!" Arista laughed cutting the cord and cleaning him up.

"A-A girl and boy," Minerva sighed slumping against the pillows.

"A very large girl and boy. He's just chubby and her head is quite large. It's really no wonder you were so mental," Arista laughed as she checked over the two babies and wrote everything down.

"Arista?" Minerva called in a worried voice.

"Yes?" Arista asked turning around.

She saw Minerva's pained expression as her breathing became strained again. Arista put down the little girl and went back to the end of the bed.

"Merlin's shorts…Push!"

In one push another fairly small baby came out her whole body a light bluish color.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it crying or breathing?" Minerva screamed.

Arista took the very small baby over to the vanity and began looking through her bag.

"My guess is those other two big ones didn't giver her much nutrition or space," Arista said as she worked to save her little cousin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shouldn't the baby be here by now?" Severus asked staring at the closed door.

"It takes a long time sometimes mummy says," Minnie replied, "she says it's different each time."

"Right," Severus nodded. Just then the floo network came to life and two men stepped out.

The first was Albus looking quite frantic.

The other was a man of thirty-seven with shoulder length ebony curls pulled back with a black ribbon and yellow hawk like eyes. He was tall and muscular wearing dark blue robes.

"Where are they?" Albus asked anxiously.

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Arista came out with the widest smile on her face.

"Congratulations Uncle Albus…its triplets!"

Severus dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing.**_

_**And Severus fainted....poor man why do i delight in torturing him? XD  
**_

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Arista came out with the widest smile on her face.

"Congratulations Uncle Albus…its triplets!"

Severus dropped.

* * *

**Ch4: Predictions  
**

As he came back to consciousness Severus was vaguely aware of a sweet and calming lavender smell.

Slowly he opened his eyes against the blinding light and focused them on the beauty before him.

"A-Arista? What happened?" Severus groaned.

He only just registered his head was cradled in her lap.

"Severus I believe the father should faint when the midwife says its triplets not the employee," the man laughed.

"Triplets?" Severus asked looking at the couple and their child.

"Aye Severus," Arista smiled, "Two girls and boy." She slowly helped him sit up and rubbed his back.

"Seriously Severus this is quite funny," the man laughed.

"Thank you for the sympathy Eric," Severus said dryly.

"All right Eric that's enough. Severus are you all right now? They want to see you," she said softly. He nodded and stood up following Arista and her family into the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus entered the warmly lit room to see Minerva sitting up in the bed dressed in a soft white gown her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder.

Albus sat on top of the covers by her holding a bundle in a small blue blanket. Minerva was holding two pink blanketed bundles.

Arista and her daughter both sat on the other side of the bed by Minerva. Little Minnie sitting in her mother's lap while her father stood at the end of the bed.

Severus walked up to the end of the bed and stood by Eric Waters looking at the new family rather awkwardly.

"So have you two thought up names yet?" the Eric asked curiously.

"We have," Albus nodded.

"Please say they aren't as long as yours and Aunt Minerva's," Arista sighed.

"No they aren't," Albus chuckled.

"Lay it on us then," Eric chuckled.

"Well this one that Arista says was being chocked by her brother's umbilical cord is Viviane Anastasia Dumbledore," Minerva explained holding up the baby in her right arm.

The group saw a pinkish little girl with light blue eyes and a little bit of auburn curl.

"This rather heavy little fellow is Richard Brian Dumbledore," Albus said holding up the little butterball.

The baby was very chubby and pink with not much hair; but what was seen was black and his father's blue eyes.

"And last but not least is Bridgett Rebecca Dumbledore," Minerva beamed holding up the pink bundle in her left arm.

"She's rather small isn't she?" Severus asked comparing the others to that one.

The baby was very small being only 14 inches long while her sister had been 19 and her brother 20. She was very pale with grey eyes and a few black girls.

"She's perfect," Arista replied. She reached out to this one and took her.

"We have Arista to thank for even having her Albus," Minerva replied.

"We have her to thank for all of them," Albus said not quite understanding.

"No Albus…I mean Bridgett was not breathing Albus. We could have lost her," Minerva said quietly.

"No you wouldn't have," Arista shook her head as her attention stayed on the baby. "Bridgett is like her mother. She's too stubborn to die when everyone thinks she is."

The others laughed lightly at this and everyone cooed over the babies for several minutes.

* * *

An hour later after the babies had fallen asleep Arista began to make her infamous predictions. It was habit for her to predict what the children she assisted in delivering would grow up to be like. Oddly enough she usually turned out to be right.

Arista looked at the baby Minerva held and smirked.

"Viv will yearn for the most attention. She will become an actress in years to come…but she has a brain. She'll perhaps write plays as well as act and will become a Ravenclaw."

Minerva blinked and looked at her fist born daughter as she cradled her in her arms.

"Richard will hate nicknames and strive to be as well known as his father but for his own accomplishments. He'll not ask for help and will be a proud Slytherin," Arista said frowning slightly, "and I think he and Viv will be at odds a fair bit."

Albus looked down at his son wondering what the boy might be tempted to do and hoping nothing evil.

"Little Bridgett will always be very small and shrouded over by her brother and sister. She will be the most like her mother; strong and determined but kind and loving. She won't fight her siblings and will be discarded often but she will be a Gryffindor. She will be beautiful and take part in life as a writer….possibly a nurse," Arista said as she cuddled the tiny child.

"Do you honestly think that's true?" Severus asked disbelievingly.

"She hasn't been wrong yet," Eric smirked.

"All her other deliveries are toddlers. How do you know they're true?" Minerva asked.

"Just wait Aunt Min, just wait," Eric laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Hope you've enjoyed it!

Italics is the sorting hat speaking in the child's head.

**Epilogue**

Eleven years and two months later Severus sat at the high table in the middle of Delores Umbridge and Minerva McGonagall.

With the return of Voldemort and Harry Potter coming to school over the past few years Albus and Minerva had changed their children's names to Waters and had their niece and her husband pose as their parents.

This did not seem too much of a problem as Arista and Eric were the godparents and had been with the children quite a bit. So Severus watched the students at the tables till Minerva reached the Ws.

"Viviane Waters!" Minerva called as a tall and slim girl with beautiful dark auburn curls and twinkling blue eyes approached the stool. She sat primly as the hat was lowered on her head.

_Ah yes very intelligent but you prefer to be in the spotlight. You have a great tendency to be overly dramatic but your wit is immeasurable…__**Ravenclaw!**_

The girl handed the hat back to the professor with a bow and walked over to the cheering table.

"Richard Waters!" was the next name called as a stocky and chubby boy of medium height sat up on the stool. He radiated confidence from his spiky black hair to his sharp blue eyes.

_Cocky; very cocky and ambitious. A thrust too prove and not afraid to step on others to get what you desire…__**Slytherin.**_

The boy threw off the hat and strutted over to the Slytherin table and smirked up at Severus as he sat. Severus glared at him but was secretly reveling in the thought a Dumbledore was a snake. He could see Minerva's slight frown.

"Bridgett Waters!" was the next name as the short and slight form of a young and skittish child with black as night curls pulled into a loose braid and soft grey eyes.

The pale little child had to jump but was able to get up on the stool. The professor gave her a small smile as she lowered the hat on her head. The hat completely in grossing her head.

_Such devotion to your parents both birth and pretend. You would be a perfect Hufflepuff like your older cousin. But then again you see m very independent and I see very much of the Deputy in you…__**Gryffindor**__._

The girl sighed and happily went to join the lions.

"Have you ever thought Arista is a seer?" Severus asked as Minerva retook her seat after the sorting.

"She failed Divination Severus…of course we haven't had a good Divination professor in nearly 200 years," she replied, "Then again it makes me wonder."

Sixteen year-old Hufflepuff; Minnie Waters looked up at the head table and smiled brightly. Most people did not think her mother was right when she made predictions about the children she helped deliver and nor did they think her pictures were true. But Minnie knew her seer abilities as well as her mother's were real.

Looking to the head table was proof hers were real. There she saw Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape talking and bantering as friends just as she had drawn while the triplets were growing up to be everything her mother said they would.

And Minnie had no doubt at all that her little sister Carmen Ariel would be the best auror out there and an inventive Gryffindor when she came to school in four years.

The End


End file.
